


My Best Memories

by A_hot_mess



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, I have no idea, Lesbians, guess i'm fixing it now or some shit? writing the rest?, i wrote this like a year ago but uh, if that's a problem for you then fuck off, lol what even is this, ok then, time travel i guess, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_hot_mess/pseuds/A_hot_mess
Summary: There was the sound of something smashing, then whispering, and then a flash of light
Relationships: Janis/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. i don't understand

✿My Best Memories Are The Ones We Make Together✿

It was Friday, September 26th, and more importantly, her weekly movie night with Janis and Damian, the friends she’d made at the beginning of the year. Though they’d only met a month ago, Irene loved the two of them with all her heart. 

Janis cannonballed down onto the juniper-colored couch in her garage after hitting the play button to start their movie. Some of Damian’s popcorn flew out of the bowl when she landed, but he didn’t care all that much and proceeded to pick one up and throw it into his mouth. The Disney movie “Holes” started to play and they turned to face the screen and watch, but the air was still filled with joyful chatter throughout the movie. Mostly about the yellow-spotted lizard and how Cady (Caddy?) would’ve wanted one if they were real. 

Irene had never actually met Cady. Caddy. Cady. Ugh. She only knew her from pictures, and the things Janis and Damian said. You see, the Herons had moved back to Africa after they were informed that they were going to be funded again. Of course, Cady would miss North Shore and her friends, but she also missed Kenya. Besides, it wasn’t her choice. Too bad. Cady/Caddy sounded like someone Irene would’ve been able to relate to, being new in Evanston this year. They could’ve been friends.

By the time the movie was over, Damian was sleeping soundly with Janis leaning on his shoulder, about to fall asleep herself. Irene was visually scanning the room for her phone, trying to figure out where she’d set it down earlier. The night could go one of two ways. Either she’d spend the night over at Janis’ house, and call her parents to let them know where she was, or she’d walk home alone. Whatever happened, she needed that thing. Where /was/ it?

A minute later, the others were out cold, snuggled up together. There was no use trying to wake them up now. Even if you could, they’d be mindless zombies, and would probably fall asleep again right away. She found herself standing up after another moment, and walking across the room to gather her things. On a table covered in art supplies (So very Janis), Irene found her phone and pocketed it before waving goodbye as she walked out the door. Even though they couldn’t see, it felt weird leaving without saying (or in this case, doing) something.

Finally, she was home. The door was closed quietly behind her so she wouldn’t wake anyone up, and she carried her things up the stairs on tip-toe. Down the hall, the third door on the left was her room. The door creaked open slowly, and Irene stepped in. The only sound following the creaking of the door was her own breathing and footsteps toward the light switch. It flickered on after she grabbed the brass knob and pulled her white bedroom door shut. The room was decorated with fairy lights, paintings of trees, and her spruce desk had random trinkets such as bells, tiny animals, and metal skulls with jewels arranged neatly.

Irene sat down in her swivel chair with a sigh of relief and spun around once in a full circle. The black-framed clock on the wall read 1:14, far too late at night (or early in the morning) for her parents to be up. If they knew she got home at this time, they’d probably yell at her. Irene always loved staying up late with her friends. Not only did they have fun, but she got a thrill from the risk of her parents finding out that she disobeyed them again. Not that they were overly strict people. They were just... cautious. Staying up late was as dangerous as her life was going to get. 

There was a glass of water sitting on the shelf (that she’d nailed onto the wall herself) on the other side of the room. Irene pushed off of the ground and swiftly wheeled the chair over to the shelf. She grabbed the drink and took a sip, admiring the wall. Was that an odd thing to do? Maybe. At least there was a reason for her admiration. When they moved in that summer, she got to pick whatever color she wanted for it, and she chose ultramarine. The color itself was already so pretty, but the paint was so smooth and even. It was something she was proud of. 

The water tasted stale from being left out there for so long. She took a mental note to pour it away in the morning, or water the garden with it, or use it for her paints. As long as she wasn’t drinking it again. Ew. Irene reached up to put the glass back, but once it was set down, the shelf collapsed and broke.

There was the sound of something smashing, then whispering, and then a flash of light. It glowed brighter than anything she’d ever seen. Brighter than the sun. Looking into it burned her eyes, and Irene could feel the warmth radiating from it. Luckily, it was only there for a minute. And then she was back in her room. No, not her room. It was pink, overwhelmingly so. Not her style. 

There was a polaroid camera in her left hand, a photo in her right. A photo with her in it. Except, not her. It couldn’t be. She never took it. At least, she didn't think so. When did she buy that dress? And why was she with the Plastics? And was that other girl Caddy? So many questions, and not one answer. Not one explanation. 

She felt someone touch her shoulder and quickly turned, more alert than before, her senses heightened. Staring down at her was none other than Regina George, the head mean queen bee of North Shore High.


	2. haven't you ever heard of closing the goddamn door?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can smell your fear, no matter how good you are at hiding it. Don’t let your guard down.

✿My Best Memories Are The Ones We Make Together✿

Her eyes burned down on Irene, like those of a predator approaching its prey. It somewhat reminded her of the light. Regina was the almighty. She wore a crown, standing on a metaphorical high stoop that made her feel she was better than anyone else. That’s why Irene hated her. Not quite as much as Janis did. God, it was close, though. Irene placed the camera down and stood up straight, so they were the same height. 

”Can I help you?” she asked, an eyebrow raised. Come on now, Reene. Don’t let Regina see your confusion. She can smell your fear, no matter how good you are at hiding it. Don’t let your guard down.

The blonde snatched the photo out of Irene’s hand without even looking down at it. She placed it in the pocket of the pink jacket she was wearing that day, and glared at her for a few seconds before speaking.

”Sit down. This is my house, remember? My rules.”

Irene pursed her lips. If she knew how to get to her own home (or to Janis’) from Regina’s house, she would’ve slapped her across the face right then and there. Instead, though, she nodded and took a seat back on the bed. The blonde went back to giving Karen a makeover with help from Cady and Gretchen. 

Now she could investigate. Regina was no longer standing over her, so Reene got up again and wandered the room, nearly silently. If the others heard her again, it could ruin everything. A dresser, a vanity, a bed that looked like a unicorn threw up on it. The room was neat. But god, how did no one else feel queasy being surrounded by this much of one color? Or maybe it was the overwhelming stench of perfume making her sick to her stomach. Yep. Probably the perfume. 

Reene used the top front of her t-shirt to cover her nose and mouth so she wasn’t inhaling all of that. If she vomited now, Regina wouldn’t be happy. Irene kept searching. Going through drawers, bags, and school folders, just to find the date. Oh, and the answers to the math test they were going to have on Tuesday. Those were folded and tucked into her front jean pocket before she continued. After what felt like hours, she spotted it. How could she have not seen it before? Hidden in plain sight, on the wall next to a mirror, there was a calendar. Hopefully, it was up-to-date. October 3rd. Okay. One week. Something she could work with.

You might be wondering how this all made logical sense to her. It didn’t. Irene was beyond confused. But as long as she told herself that she understood what was going on, she could convince herself that it was true. Worrying about what happened wasn’t going to help her now. She needed to figure out what was going on in the present. Why she was with The Plastics. What’d happened this week that changed everything so drastically? Where did Cady come from?

Now that she knew the date, Irene walked back to where she’d been sitting on Regina’s bed. There was a denim jacket there that she recognized. Janis had complimented her on it a few days- On September 24th. Well, she complimented her on the flower patch that was sewn on the shoulder, but.. Same thing. 

Suddenly feeling cold, Irene pulled the jacket on. It was then that she realized the patch was gone. Her hand ran over the spot where it used to sit, and she wondered where it went. Once she got home, she’d put a new one on. Yeah.

When she took a step towards the half of the room, something jingled in her pockets. Another thing she hadn’t thought of. Man, her head was really in the clouds today. Even though she already had goosebumps from the chilly air, Irene took the jacket back off and shook it upside down. Multiple other photos fell out, and she picked one up. Her with Regina. Just the two of them. Reene looked down at the picture quizzically. There was no way in hell she’d take this many pictures with the queen of beasts. Where did this come from?

There was more to this. There had to be. In desperate need of answers, Irene tossed the photo on the ground. It lay in the heap of random things (her keys, phone, wallet, coins from different places, and more photos. Tons of photos.) while she searched the other side. Halfway through rummaging through a drawer, Irene felt someone grab onto her wrist and dig their nails in. Their long, sharp, pointy nails. Ouch.

She hadn’t even heard her come in. Of course she hadn’t heard her come in. Regina was sly, stealthy. That’s how she got away with so much. And the door was wide open. The blonde forcefully pulled her away from the drawer and slammed it shut, taking over again. Instead of seeing the expected anger in Regina’s eyes, though, Irene saw her smirk. 

”Really, if you were going to snoop, you should’ve been more careful. Didn’t anyone ever teach you to close the door?”

”Didn’t anyone ever teach you how to handle a woman?” she spat, pulling her arm away. It was a bad choice. Regina had her gather her things and threw her out of the house. Literally. She physically picked her up, threw her out, and kicked her once she was on the ground. Surprisingly, North Shore High’s princess was quite strong.

Once the door was closed, Irene pulled up the left side of her shirt to look at where the blonde got her. She brought her fingertips to it and touched it lightly, wincing when she did so. It was going to leave a bruise. Now, the crescent moon indents on her arm from Regina’s nails were the least of her problems. Irene from September 26th had never been with the plastics before, and had no idea how to get home from there. What was she supposed to do?


	3. stormy weather

✿My Best Memories Are The Ones We Make Together✿

The door was locked. Cold wind swirled around her, rushing, blowing furiously. Raindrops felt like needles when they made contact with her skin. Dark hair blew back wildly as she pounded on the glass door, trying to make a noise that would overpower the booms of thunder, the howling of the wind, and the constant patter of raindrops hitting the roof of the house. No one could hear her. No one was there.

”Damian!” A scream surfaced, but it blended with the storm. Scratches and small cuts had started to appear on her hands and arms from hitting the door and wall. They were turning a pinkish color from the cold. After a while longer, she gave in and shoved them in her pockets. 

Google maps had helped her get to Damian’s house, and now her phone was dead, but Janis’ wasn’t too far. She could make it there. Only a little further. Chest heaving up and down from the exertion, she tried to get her breathing back under control while she walked. Her eyes were shut tight, which could’ve been dangerous when she crossed the street if anyone else was out, but the weather was too violent and crazy for any sensible person to be driving, not to mention walking. Besides, she knew the way there by heart.

Irene could just walk to her own house if she wanted to. She probably should. But her friends always made her feel better, and it’d been a hell of a day. Days. Right now, being alone was the last thing she wanted. And so she continued. Through the rain, and the wind, getting more paranoid with each sudden flash of lightning. 

The sky was gray and the moon was starting to peek out by the time Irene got to Janis’ house. Not that it took her that long. It was already late in the afternoon when she was thrown out, and then she spent all of that time at Damian’s, so this was about right. She walked through the alley to find the back entrance to the garage, every step heavy. A sob caught in her throat and tears pricked at her eyes. Please be home. Reene knocked. Once, twice, thrice.

There was no answer. Not at first. But just when she turned around to leave, Irene heard the door open, followed by a familiar voice behind her. Actually, two voices.

”Darling, we’re watching episode four of Dynasty tonight!” the first one called.

”Okay, okay!” the second one replied before speaking to Irene. “Hello?”

As quickly as she could, she turned back to see Janis standing in the doorframe and Damian setting up the show on Netflix behind her. This was unlike Irene, but when she saw the girl, she threw her arms around her before saying anything. She was cold, and wet, and confused, and losing hope. Seeing the two of them made everything so much better.

So maybe you can see why she was taken aback when Janis pushed her away, glaring at her from where she stood. It was difficult to look her in the eyes. Why? She hadn’t done anything. Not that she could remember. Janis was obviously mad at her, though. When Irene finally managed to properly make eye contact, she could see all of the anger, and behind that Janis looked… She looked hurt. 

”Jan-”

”What do you think you’re doing here?” Janis interrupted.

Damian got up from his seat and walked over.

”Nuh-uh. You treat us like shit and then have the nerve to come back?”

That was her breaking point. Her lip quivered and she felt herself collapse, both physically and mentally. To the others, she probably looked pathetic. She felt like a child.

“It’s not so fun being plastic, is it?” Janis again.

Damian shook his head in disappointment but extended his arm to help her up.

“Jan-” A sob and a gasp for air. “Let me explain. Please.” Irene took his hand and stood.

She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. Not only did they give her a chance to speak, but they let her come inside. Janis was hesitant, but then Damian said something about the weather and persuaded her to let Reene in. Wrapped in a white fluffy towel (somehow, Janis hadn’t gotten paint on it) and holding a cup of green tea, Irene sat down on the far left of the couch. Janis was on the right, and Damian was in the middle so that he could stop them from attacking each other if things got really bad. Really, he wanted to stay out of all this, but they were like family to him. So he sat quietly in the middle while they talked it out.

“Go on, then. You chose them over us. Why are you here, and why should I forgive you?”

This couldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t be happening. She should be in her own time. With her friends from that time. The friends who didn’t want to tear open her throat and rip out her organs.

“I don’t know why I’m here. I don’t know how I got here, or what happened, or why I was with Regina, or why you’re upset, or why I ’chose them over you’, or how that even happened, or-”

“What do you mean? Hey, if you hit your head or something… If you’re hurt, we need to call someone, okay? Are you okay?”

Even when Janis was angry at her friends, she cared about them. Irene admired that about her. She smiled for a moment through her tears. 

“I’m fine,” Actually, her hands, arms, and sides were sore from being thrown out and knocking so hard on the wall, but it wasn’t that big a deal. “I think. I don’t remember. One minute it was Friday and I was in my room after we watched ‘Holes’, and the next minute, I was in Regina’s room with the plastics,” She sounded crazy. “You have to believe me…”

The two were quiet and Damian pulled her into a tight hug. Janis hugged her, too. Irene sniffled quietly through it, and ended up resting her head on Damian’s lap while he braided her hair.

“What’s going on?” Her voice was quiet. Soft. Tired.

“Honey,” Damian spoke, finally. “We watched ‘Holes’ three weeks ago.”


	4. a bump in the night

✿My Best Memories Are The Ones We Make Together✿

It was dark in the room, with Janis’ blackout curtains. There was only a small green light- from the computer charging- that illuminated the space (barely), so she couldn’t see much of anything. Still, though, she could feel the arms of her best friend holding her tightly. She was safe.

Damian had gone home shortly after they finished episode one of Dynasty (again), and Irene stayed over in the garage. It took both of them begging her mother to let her stay, but eventually, Mrs. Irene’s-Mom said yes, realizing that it would be dangerous to be out in such a big storm. Especially this late. 

Irene closed her eyes again, adjusting her head on the pillow she’d been given, and eventually drifted back off to sleep. It seemed like only seconds had passed before she felt a warm beam of sunlight across her face. Janis had gotten up so quietly. That, or Irene was a really heavy sleeper. Whichever it was, the girl hadn’t even noticed that her friend was awake. Well, not until now, of course.

Slowly, Irene sat up. She felt stiff, as if somehow she’d turned into wood overnight. That’d make an interesting Pinocchio story. The girl tried to stretch, to loosen up her tight muscles, but she got about halfway there, winced at the sudden shock of pain that jolted through her, and gently brought her arms back down to her sides. Seconds later, Janis spoke from across the room. 

“Oh, you’re up,” Janis sat by one of the windows, smiling across the room at Irene. “Morning, Reenie. Did you sleep well?” 

Brown-blonde strands of her hair were tucked behind her ears and there was a streak of bright blue paint across her cheek. It was unclear how long that’d been there. A strand of her hair fell onto her face and got stuck in it as she turned her attention back to her project. Normally, Janis didn’t show people her artwork until she was done, but maybe this time Irene could get a look at it.

“Yeah, I slept okay. Thanks.” She stood- though her muscles were still aching and she desperately wanted to sit back down- and slowly took a step forward, then another. Soon enough, Irene was standing behind the other girl.

An array of dragon sketches covered the table Janis was working on. They swooped over mountains and glided through forest trees. Some soared over oceans, and got just close enough so that the water brushed the tips of their wings. About half of it was already painted. Pale blue skies blended into yellow, orange and red. The sea was so clean and bright. It looked so cool and refreshing. Peaceful. Wet paint shimmered in the sunlight, giving the water sort of a crystal-y look to it.

“No problem.” Her eyes didn't move from her artwork, and for a split second Irene worried that Janis was upset with her, but quickly came to the realization that it was probably because she was focused on what she was doing.

”Jan, this is really good.” Placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder, Reene looked down at the painted table. It was beautiful, the way the green trees thrived under the yellow of the sun. Janis excelled at these things. Somehow, she managed to turn something so boring (an old wooden table, for example) into a masterpiece. Irene was almost jealous of her.

”Do you really think so?” This time Janis looked up.

Irene opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a noise across the room. They weren’t alone.


End file.
